Broke
by Error 404-chan
Summary: A stupid and pointless story. Hope it makes you laugh, though. COMPLETED
1. Part One

Hey everyone! Just so you know, this is supposed to take place right after what would be episode five, or actually chapter nine in the manga. After they spent all but 860 yen (about $7.50) on liquor. It starts out with the three aspects.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. And I never will. So I'll just go cry then....

_"What do you mean we only have 860 yen left?!"_

_"My, my. They're quite the big spenders, aren't they?"_

_"....Let's close the account."_

The next day

"Nee, Sanzo. I'm hungry."

_Don't get mad...don't get mad...._

"Sanzo?"

_Don't get mad...don't get mad...DON'T GET MAD....._

"Sanzoooooooooooooo?"

WHACK WHACK "URUSAI!"

"Ow! .......but I'm hungry.."

"You're always hungry, bakazaru."

"I am not kappa!"

"You are too baka."

"AM NOT! Sanzoooooooooooo....harahetta....."

WHACK WHACK

"Now, now..." Hakkai cut in. "We should be arriving at a town shortly. We can pick up something to eat there."

"Yay!"

Fifteen Minutes Later

They had only been there for three minutes and already Goku had eaten three whole platters of food. And he didn't show any sign of slowing down. What **was** his stomache made of, anyway? By the end of the meal, he had eaten....1...2...3...........15.....23....54....plates of food. And it only took him five minutes. It would have been almost funny if not for what happened next.

"WHAT???!!!" came a shout that made the birds outside scatter. Inside, Hakkai was trying to stop Sanzo from shooting the now terrified waitress.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir, but that c-card isn't w-working. Do you h-have another method o-of payment?"

Sanzo was now so mad he was about ready to grab his shoureiju and start shooting. Hakkai decided to take over. "I don't think we do miss. Is there some way that we can work to pay for the the meal?"

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

"I can not believe I'm doing this......"  
"Sanzoooooooooo.........I'm tired........."

"URUSAI" WHACK

_This sucks...._

_I hate this...._

_I wonder why the credit card didn't work?_

_I hope the next town has meatbuns...._

(A/N: Guess who thinks what on the above. )

You might be able to guess what they were doing now.

Washing dishes.

Yep.

In frilly pink aprons.

Well, actually, not in frilly pink aprons.

They were more of a magenta.

With little kitty and bunny prints.

Just image that.

C'mon.

Try.

"Goku?"

"Yeah, Sanzo?"

"No more food."

Poor Goku.

Owari

There ya go! Pointless and stupid, but I hope it made you laugh. Now go review!


	2. Part Two

Ki: Hello again, everyone! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! sparkles To think I got reviews! Real reviews!

Goku: Yay!

Hakkai: Don't you think you two are overreacting a bit?

Sanzo: They are.

Ki: sparkles disappear whacks Sanzo Anyway, thanks, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's a bit longer.

"...Hungry...so...hungry..." Goku looked up at Gojyo's head. "Meatbun..." He started drooling and reached out towards Gojyo's head.

"Oi, saru! What the heck do you think you're doing!" Gojyo whacked Goku's hand aside, shrinking away from the starving saru.

"Food...need food..."

"Goku, you just ate half an hour ago." Hakkai pointed out.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough..." he said, still trying to sound pathetic so he would get pity. And hopefully food along with that pity.

"Not enough!" Gojyo cut in. "You cost me all the money I won! Now we're broke again!"

"But I only got to eat five plates..."

"_Only_ five! That's enough for two people you stomache-brained saru!"

"I am not a stomache-brained saru, ero kappa!"

"What did you call me!"

"Ero kappa!"

"URUSAI!" BANG BANG "For being so hungry you two idiots have a **remarkable** amount of energy!"

"..."

"..."

"...but I'm still hungry..."

WHACK WHACK WHACK

"Now, now." Hakkai said, trying to prevent Sanzo from shooting the heretic. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we reach the next town, Goku."

"How long will _that_ take?"

"A little while."

"What's a little while?" Goku asked.

"...five hours."

"WHAT!"

Five hours later

Goku had already eaten his five plates. And he was STILL hungry. He snaked his hand under the edge of the table toward Gojyo's plate. Just as he was inches away, Gojyo squashed his hand against the table.

"OUCH!"

Just as Goku was about to start shouting at the kappa, the doors to the restaraunt swung open. "Hello, everyone! Ayame has arrived!"

(A/N: Crossover time! With Fruits Basket. Don't worry all you people who don't know it, I'll explain something. Ayame is a 27 year old man who owns a clothing shop but for this fic he owns a restaraunt too in which he designs poofy sparkly frilly clothes and sells them to both women AND men. And sometimes he wears them himself...he's very loud and annoying, and very overly-dramatic)

Ayame strode boldly across the room, and to the Sanzo-ikkou's horror, stopped right by their table. "Hello! So, how is the food?"

Hakkai, polite as always, was the one to answer. "It's very good sir."

With this Ayame turned abruptly and called. "It's official, everyone! Ayame's restaraunt is a success! Now I've been waiting for this moment forever!" he half-skipped half-ran over to a curtain and pulled on a rope beside it, revealing a stage. "Ayame's Karaoke!"

The customers just stared at him like he was insane.

Ten minutes later

When they had been finished with the meal Hakkai announced. "Well, it looks like we're doing dishes again, everyone. We're broke."

Sanzo glared but said nothing. There had better not be any pink aprons involved this time, or he was going to refuse to work.

As the group approached the counter, warily because Ayame was there, Hakkai asked "I'm sorry, but it appears we are broke. Is there some way we could work for our meal?"

Ayame lit up. "Oh, of course! Follow me!" he led them into another room in the back, near a door to the kitchen. "Of course, I'm sure you would be talking about dishes, so here, you should wear these!" He pulled out a couple of outfits. Not just any outfits. Frilly maids outfits. Frilly PINK maids outfits. (Think Tokyo Mew Mew, people) "Ta daaaaaaaa!" This was the last straw for Sanzo.

"NO WAY!"

Ayame looked at him. "Would you rather not wash dishes. There is one other option..."

Three minutes later

(Bet you're getting tired of all these time changes, aren'tcha?)

"I can not believe I am doing this..."

"I hope no one who knows us is here..."

"I think I might have preferred the dishes..."

"Sanzooooooo...this outfit is itchy..."

"Alright everyone! We have our first guests for Ayame's Karaoke! Please welcome Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai!" Ayame sang out.

The Sanzo-ikkou walked out on stage wearing flare jeans and tight tee shirts which read 'AYAME'S KARAOKE' on the front in giant white letters, against a purple background. They stood and waited while the television in front of them started loading the words. 'I LOVE YOU' appeared across it. (No, it's not the Barney Song. It's from Fullmoon wo Sagashite)

"Oh, no..."

The words loaded and the Sanzo-ikkou started singing.

Song lyrics removed due to new rule. Meh

When they finished, the audience just stared at them, mouthes slightly open. The Sanzo-ikkou left the stage.

On the road

"I can not believe we just did that..."

"Well, look at it this way. At least we got free tee shirts!"

"Shut up, Hakkai."

Ki: So, did ya like it? Huh huh huh huh huh? Please review so I can know! grabs Goku who gives puppy eyes


	3. Part Three

Ki: Here ya go, the final part! Sorry it had to be so short, but my spring of ideas is already running dry. Thank you soo much to all reviewers --throws out giant bags of meatbuns to reviewers-- . These meatbuns were once Goku's, so all you Goku fans should really enjoy them.

Goku: Hey, Ki, have you seen my meatbuns....AHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! MY MEATBUNS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ki: --sweatdrops--- Oooooooooooookay then, please enjoy the last chapter, and don't forget to leave a review. The faster you review the faster my idea spring starts flowing and the faster you get a new story...

---------------------------------------------------

The Sanzo-ikkou was starting to get used to living life without money. Sure, they had to put on lots of humiliating outfits, and do humiliating things just to pay for necessities like food, but they weren't complaining.

Well, actually they were, but let's not ruin my opening paragraph, ne?

Today, they had to work in the kitchen just to pay for a room at the inn. Hakkai did fine, but Gojyo was too busy flirting with the female cooks, Goku was too busy eating the ingredients, and Sanzo had refused to work. Mostly because they had to wear frilly aprons. Again. No, this time they weren't pink, but they had pink on them. That was too much for Sanzo to take. After all, he was a man. So what if a lot of people mistook him for a girl? They were all stupid, anyway.

Anyway, later that day... ( 9:23 pm to be precise..)

"Oi guys! Look what we brought back!" Gojyo said, walking into the hotel room they were all sharing. He held up something. Money! Hakkai walked in behind him, smiling.

"What did you do, rob a bank?" Sanzo asked lazily.

Gojyo looked offended. "No! We won this fair 'n square. Well, Hakkai won it fair, at least..." They all knew that he cheated. Especially Goku, who had learned the hard way.

Sanzo 'Ch'd. "Well, that would be great and all, if you'd gotten it a little earlier."

"What do you mean?"

Goku bounced up and joined the conversation. "The card works again! And I got food! Lot's of food!" He started daydreaming again, and suddenly snapped out of it and said. "Sanzooooooo....I'm hungry again!"

The reply came in the form of a whack from you-know-what. "We just got it back, we can't have you spending all the money on food, bakazaru!"

"Ooooooww! Sanzo, that hurt!"

You think by now he would've realized that it was supposed to....

"Don't worry Goku. Sanzo probably just doesn't want to risk spending all the money on the card again. Here, come with me and I'll buy you something to eat with the money we won."

"Yay!"

Gojyo looked horrified. "Hakkai! Don't spend all my money on that saru!"

A 'I AM NOT A SARU!' was heard, disappearing down the hallway, directed toward, Gojyo, or course. Gojyo gave an overly-dramatic sigh and flopped down on the bed. Unfortunately....

CRACK

"Ehe...good thing you got the card working again, Sanzo, 'cause I think we're going to be paying for a few repairs..."

"Gojyoooooooo....."

"Yeah, Sanzo? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

THE END

----------------------------------------

Ki: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo....Didya like it? Please review and make my day happy! .


End file.
